The Vampire Prince
by Starfaya967
Summary: Golden Eyes? Brown Hair? A White Kimono? Shinma Companions? If you thought Miyu's Legacy was over you'd be wrong. Miyoku is the newest guardian, now it's his turn to send shinma to darkness. But his destiny is the harshest of all, can he really do it?
1. Meet The Gang

**The Vampire Prince**

_**Shinma: Beings of both god and of demon.**_

_**Long ago these beings escaped from the darkness and into the human world.**_

_**A young girl strayed into their midst. She was the only one who could return them to the darkness. She is a beautiful vampire. Humans know her only as Miyu.**_

_**But Shinma know her as… The Vampire Princess.**_

_That was the legend everyone knew. And the last time She was seen was somewhere North of Japan. Some say she defeated all Shinma and disappeared never to be seen again. Others say she still fights them hoping to have her parents back. They think the legend ends there but the truth is that was only the beginning. Because while everyone forgot her or thought she disappeared a new guardian was made. A Vampire Prince. With stronger powers and a bigger loss, his death was planned ever so perfectly. Or so they thought. And while Shinma waited for his birth and chance to kill him the previous guardian appeared. She sent them to the darkness and wasn't seen until years later. And while the young Prince was safe for a while she watched him. Only coming out of the shadows to protect him. How do I know all this? Because I am Miyu. And as years pass I blend in with society for the deal I made with the Shinma was broken. And so now the Prince is all I have left. I write this for no one only myself. I only drink the blood of those who deserve happiness. I will not forgive humans who try to forget their existence. I will not forgive those Shinma who make humans cower in fear of vampires. They are imitations of us and bestow nothing. If these new Shinma forget what their ancestors had done I will not spare them. Because I never forget…_

_Sincerely,_

_Miyu_

"Damn it!" shouted the figure hidden by the shadows. He crumpled the paper written in Miyu's handwriting. "We're too late! Who knows how long ago this was written? I came for answers and all I got was this!" He shouted in frustrastion, another being picked up the paper.

"Perhaps we should check the date? Or read and see what type of ink it looks like? This paper looks like it was made 14 years ago. Such a shame. You can't even keep your emotions in check. You are a bad choice for a guardian." The Prince fumed. "Shut up Reihm! This isn't what I need right now! I barely know you and I turned into this! My mother is dead and that…that _thing_ is still out there!"

He pointed at himself in his vampire form. His golden eyes filled with confusion and frustrastion. His brown bangs covered the top of his eyes. He wore a white and golden kimono that resembled Meroku's from Inuyasha. (It looked like it with those colors.) Miyoku shouted in anger and sadness. Reihm shook his head.

"This is why you are weak. Because you feel when people die. Isn't it strange you didn't even try to save your mother? And those 'things' are called Shinma. Didn't you read the letter?" Reihm asked casually A snicker was then made. "We should've been chosen even our ancestor was stronger than you. You're really pathetic you know? Tsk…such a waste." Matsuro commented, "Matsuro you don't have to keep repeating what I say but you are right. Aren't you even going to do anything Miyoku?" Reihm asked.

"First of all I'm thinking and tell that little key-chain to shut up. I'll squish it with my hand." "I have a name! It's Matsuro you idiot and I'm not a key-chain!" He shouted angrily, without thinking Reihm lifted his hand and a blizzard formed in seconds on his palm.

He aimed it at Miyoku but a pair of long black nails stopped the attack. The nails led up to a red gloved hand, which led up to a young girl about 18 wearing a black outfit all around. (AN: It look liked Larva's old outfit but a little less bulky because she's 18ish.) A mask hid her facial features but white hair glowed through and poured out on her shoulders.

"Nice to see you Liza." Reihm said politely "I wish I could say the same but you are such a pest. Why did you hurt him? Or even dare to? Just how long do you plan on letting Matsuro control you? You can speak for yourself." Liza replied "Yeah! Yeah! You tell them Liza! Oh and nice to see you again Miyoku! I'm Shira but you probably don't remember me!" Peeped a little voice and a little bird-like Shinma landed on Miyoku's shoulder. "I don't understand! I've never met any of you! Ever! I don't understand at all!" Suddenly Liza appeared behind him and held his shoulders. "Let me explain. That is Reihm, which I'm sure you've met. And his companion Matsuro. I suppose they are you're rivals but for now they are on your side. This is Shira a little Shinma-bird with little talents she's helpful but not dangerous." She said calmly

"And you are?" Miyoku asked. "I am Liza. You're immortal servant. You chose me in the Shinma world a long time ago. You bit me here along my neck and we were forever bonded. Of course this side of you has just awoken in rage of your mother's death. But you're powers will not awake unless you defeat the Shinma who killed your mother."

"But I thought Miyu defeated all those Shinma?" He asked more calmly. He felt a bond between her and felt more relaxed in her presence. She seemed to understand him so well. "Everyone else thought so as well. But while she killed the strongest Shinma she forgot about her eggs. And now they've hatched waiting to cause destruction." "All up to me…all of this. But for my mother I will kill that Shinma! It will regret ever killing her." He said

Liza was silent.

"Miyoku we must leave, don't you feel that?" Miyoku felt it all right, strong energy being released. "Go! Let's go!" Shira cheered. "If we or you want to stop it now would be a good time." Reihm said. "And if you won't we will!" Matsuro challenged Liza released his shoulders. "Whenever you're ready." She said He nodded.

"Let's go Liza, Shira, Reihm, Matsuro. The Shinma awaits us." And with that they disappeared.

And in the distant shadows Miyu smiled.

"He'll make a fine guardian won't he Miyu?" Larva asked Miyu nodded. "But we'll have to teach him to control his anger." Shinna hopped on Miyu's shoulder.

"Humans sure are strange aren't they Miyu? Well he isn't completely human but he sure does resemble one." Miyu stood up.

"I have a feeling that the new guys will need some assistance. Perhaps I'll show them how it's done. Well that is after his powers awaken. Let's go." "Right Miyu." Larva said "Okay, this should fun I guess." Shinna said and the lovely Vampire disappeared into the night with her two companions.

**Hey everyone! It's been a while! I just really wanted to put this on here! People are more used to seeing me write Teen Titans stuff but I wanted to write something new so here it is!It's been in my head since I finished watching the end of the telvision series of VPM. I wanted to have it continue so I wrote this. I hope you all like me doing something else for a change! Well that's it just read and review! Ja!**

**- Star**


	2. Miyoku's Awakening

_**The Vampire Prince**_

**_Miyoku's Awakening_**

"Miyoku we must hurry for if we don't your powers will never awaken." Miyoku panted. How was he supposed to defeat the Shinma if he couldn't even run fast?! Even though he was getting tired he would not stop. _"I have to push myself or that demon will hurt a lot of people, even kill them! I won't let that happen, not to anyone else!" _Reihm glanced at Miyoku and sighed.

"I'll help you get to the Shinma in time. After all you can't be my rival if your powers aren't awoken. And then what challenge would that be?" Miyoku looked up surprised. "But don't think we'll always help you like this idiot!" Matsuro snarled Miyoku smirked. "When my powers awaken you'll be the first one I kill you annoying little key chain!" Matsuro growled.

"That's it Reihm! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Reihm started to lift his hand but Liza slapped it. "Do you want to kill your rival now? Strange because I heard you say it wouldn't be a challenge if his powers weren't awakened. Make up your mind Reihm and don't let Matsuro control you all the time! If you do not I will destroy him, do you understand?" Reihm looked up at Liza and nodded. Liza then looked at Miyoku.

"Let me hold you my Prince. You won't reach the Shinma in time if you run at a mortal's speed." And with that she picked him up and held him to her chest Miyoku tried not to blush as she did.

"We will fly there, that is the only option." Liza said in a commanding voice. Miyoku looked at Reihm. "What were you going to do to help me?" Reihm was silent as he raised his hand. Liza almost slapped it again but Miyoku motioned her to stop.

_"Wind hear my cry, let the air moves us faster in the sky." Reihm whispered _

And with that the air around them gave them a boost and pushed them faster. Liza held Miyoku tighter than ever not risking him falling.

"H-hey g-guys!!! I'm going to get frozen really fast If I'm not careful!" Shira commented.

Matsuro snickered.

"We'll then watch where you fly you stupid little bird! Shira whimpered.

"That's mean Matsuro! Really mean!"

Shira flew over to Liza and hid in her hood. "Hey Princess when will we know when to stop?" Matsuro asked.

"Right now would be a good time. I see the Shinma!" Miyoku replied ignoring Matsuro's nickname he gave him.

"Reihm make the wind stop!" Liza shouted Reihm closed his eyes. _"Wind hear my cry, slow us down before we die." He whispered. _"Reihm you come up with the worst rhymes. You know that?" Matsuro said. "I'm better with words than you are." Reihm replied. But the wind still slowed down and even landed them on the ground.

The Shinma turned to greet them with a devilish smile on her face. "Well you made it Vampire Prince. I've been expecting you." The Shinma said. Miyoku stared at the Shinma.

_"Something doesn't feel right, it's like she's bringing something that stenches of…sadness and grief." He thought._

_**"Be careful Miyoku! The Shinma carries something that will fill you with anger and sadness. Don't let your emotions blind you from the danger! Stay alert and fight; only you can defeat this Shinma. Not even Reihm has the power now." **_

"_Who are you? How did you get in my head!? And how do you know all this?"_

_**"I've been watching over you since you were born Prince. I'll try to assist you but you must kill the Shinma yourself! Find the power within you and defeat the Shinma." **_

_"You've been watching over me since I was...Miyu! Miyu you're still alive!" _

_**"Of course I am Miyoku. I'm sorry my existence has given you grief. I can help you sometimes. But Miyoku you have a stronger powers than I ever had, in reality you'll only need me to teach you how to use them." **_

_"How can you even talk to me though? And where are you?" _

_**"We can communicate because we share the same bloodline. And I am close by so do not worry. I'll always be closer than you think. Goodbye Miyoku it is up to you now." **_

_"Wait! I still have questions!" _

_**"I will explain later Miyoku but for now you must win this battle. Win for your mother." **_

_"Miyu…" _

"Hey Prince are you even listening? You'd better or your life ends here!" The Shinma shouted "And just to be sure you don't get any help from your friends I'll put up this barrier!" Liza tried to fly over as fast as she could but the barrier was already up. "Curse you Shinma! But Miyoku will defeat you alone!" The Shinma laughed. Liza pounded on the barrier but it would not break. She looked at Miyoku. "Well let's hope he doesn't die." Reihm said Liza slapped him.

"Miyoku be careful!" Liza said. Miyoku nodded. _"Alright find the power inside me, find the power inside me, find the power inside me…this isn't working! Damn, what do I do now?" _

The Shinma laughed. "I hope you don't mind me bringing an old friend Miyoku." Miyoku gasped when he saw who it was.

"Mother!" He shouted

The Shinma smiled. "Well she's not the perfect weapon but she'll do for now."  
The Shinma raised her hand and controlled Miyoku's mother like a puppet. Miyoku dodged her attacks but was still filled with anger and sadness like Miyu said he'd be. "Mother wake up please! It's me Miyoku!" But his mother was already dead and her body was all that was left.

"Mother! Mother please! Stop! Stop!" He kept shouting

"_I can't destroy my mother! Damn that Shinma thought this out!" _

Miyoku was too caught up in his thoughts to notice his mother had changed form and looked like a monster. He also didn't notice that she had sharp claws and was about to strike him. "Miyoku look out!" Liza called. He snapped back to the battle. But he couldn't move fast enough. He braced himself for the attack. "I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you mother…" He whispered.

"MIYOKU!!!" Liza screamed

The claws of his 'mother' pierced through flesh, but not his own. Miyoku opened his eyes to find…

"Miyu!" He said surprised The lovely Vampire smiled at him. Miyoku stared at her and was shocked by two things. 1. She looked as young as he did. 2. The claws pierced through her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice. She blinked before realizing why he was staring, she pointed at the wound. "This? Oh it hurts trust me, but I'll recover. Also I am forever 13 Miyoku that is one thing that I love and hate. And you're probably also wondering how I got through the barrier? Well I told you I was closer than you thought." She winked Larva grabbed Miyoku's 'mother' and pulled the claws out.

"Well I didn't expect both of the Guardians to be here. It's an honor Miyu." The Shinma bowed

"I don't admire you're flattery Shinma. Be prepared to be sent to the darkness!" Miyu said sharply

Miyoku sighed.

"Miyu I tired waking my powers but it didn't work!" Miyoku complained Miyu turned to him  
"Well you can't just call your powers to your aid and hope they come out! You must feel the emotion from inside start to rise up along with your power." Miyu said calmly Miyoku looked confused. "How do I do that?" He asked Miyu sighed "What emotion do you feel right now?" She asked "Um…anger, sadness, confusion??" Miyu nodded "Now combine those emotions with the one you felt when your mother died…do you feel the power?" Miyu asked Miyoku blinked and did feel something…something full of…gas?

And with that he burped.

"You foolish boy! Do you not realize you could be killed by playing around!?" Miyu shouted in frustration But Miyoku didn't listen to her because he really did feel something, for real this time. And it made him feel powerful… "Now!" He shouted Miyu looked up.

"_Liza come to me." He thought_ And somehow Liza broke through the barrier, coming to assist him. The Shinma didn't even blink but laughed. "Come now do you take me for an idiot? I'll never be defeated by a mortal!" And Miyoku's 'mother' was brought to life and tried to attack Miyoku but his eyes glowed and his 'mother' exploded. The Shinma hung open her mouth. "Y-you destroyed your own mother!"

Miyoku's voice got dark and deep. **"No Shinma, my mother was already dead but that thing was just a monster like you."** The Shinma snapped back to the fight.

"Well she may be gone but I still have weapons!" As she hurled items and attacks from the earth Miyoku didn't even notice. He calmly walked toward the Shinma dodging every attack thrown at him. "And now Shinma it's time to return you to where you belong!" Miyoku closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open and glowed.

_**"Flame!" He called **_The Shinma tried to run but was grabbed by Liza. Miyoku smirked. _**"Into the darkness stray Shinma! Go!" He shouted **_Liza jumped out of the attack before the flame engulfed the Shinma and burned it, sending it to the darkness. Miyoku returned to his normal human self and breathed out. Miyu smiled and ran over to him. "Congratulations! Now you have officially become the Vampire Prince Miyoku. You have finally awakened, and so now I take my leave." Miyoku looked devastated.

"Already? Why?" Miyu smiled "Don't be shocked I'll return very soon Prince." She grinned

"Just be sure not to do anything _immature _with Liza." Miyu winked

Miyoku blushed. "W-why would I do anything like that!?" "Oh relax Princess she's just fooling around." Matsuro chuckled and Reihm did a little 'heh' smile. (That thing Sasuke does all the time!) _"That Reihm is more powerful then Reiha. He could be a problem in the future. I'll keep an eye on him." Miyu thought _

And with that Miyu disappeared to be seen at the next battle. Miyoku looked over to where he destroyed his 'mother'. "Well mom I did it. I avenged your death and now I hope you're never disturbed anymore. Rest in peace mom. I love you." Miyoku turned back to Liza and the others. "C'mon guys, let's go. And as Miyoku took his first step as the new guardian it was also his first step to begin a new life.

The life as…_**The Vampire Prince.**_

**Well guys I updated yay! Special thanks to xMysteryGirlx!! She inspired me to update and so Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Please don't hate me for taking so long! LOL I love you all and I will write my other stories soon! That's all for now, Ja-ne! **


End file.
